


My Dear Loyal Friend

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: No Romance, Other, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic on Hagrid and Dumbledore's friendship, no romance in any way. Not entirely sure how I feel about the title... Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Loyal Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hagrid has always been loyal to Dumbledore, and in return, Dumbledore has always believed in Hagrid. I really wanted to try and write something about their friendship. I hope I did it justice. Again, not sure how I feel about the title, but oh well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.

One day as Dumbledore was taking a stroll through the Hogwarts grounds he came across a sight which looked to be a rock shaking and making sniffling noises. He knew instantly that it was the groundskeeper, Hagrid. He walked towards him, wanting to console his friend. 

"Hagrid, is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

The shape jumped, turning around, drying it's eyes before speaking in a cracking voice. "No, Professor. It's nothing."

"How long has it been, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, remembering the date. He sat down next to his giant friend. 

"I stopped counting after thirty years, sir." Hagrid replied, fiddling with his hands. 

Dumbledore hummed in understanding, putting a calming hand on Hagrid's shoulder. 

"As hard as it is, my friend, we must not dwell on the sadness in life or we'll miss the happiness." Dumbledore spoke in a soft silk like voice. 

Hagrid nodded and spoke up, "Very wise words, sir. Thank you." He blew his nose, composing himself. 

"Anytime, my dear friend," Dumbledore said, getting up. He stopped to add, "Hagrid, you know that I'm always here. It's the least I can do when you are so loyal to me. Thank you. Now, I think I'm going to go have a lemon drop, have a good day." 

Dumbledore lifted his hand in a way of waving in departure before turning around, began walking towards the castle, leaving behind a more composed Hagrid. 


End file.
